


Everland

by fopsyche94



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blind Date, M/M, Weird Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fopsyche94/pseuds/fopsyche94
Summary: This is not a date Kyungsoo had imagined he would have.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolsquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsquad/gifts).



> Written for [room9093](http://room9093.livejournal.com/)'s final round (awesome works from awesome people! check 'em out guys)

"Baek, we’re supposed to rehearse our _speech_.” Baekhyun juts his hips forward then rotates them backward, controversially. The twink merely grins and keeps repeating his caterpillar move.

 

“Don't you think my ass looks delicious if I do this?” Baekhyun bends his body forward now, showcasing foul-looking buttocks, clad in ancient Adidas sweatpants.

 

“I think I'm gonna puke my Subway,” Kyungsoo deadpans. He’s mastered the deadest deadpans look for his friend since the beginning of time. Somebody needs to keep the pup on lease.

 

“You are no fun,” Baekhyun huffs but stops midway when he spots something… or _someone_ behind Kyungsoo. He starts to move his hips more vigorously if that’s even possible.

 

Kyungsoo turns his head slightly to look at the distraction. _Hm_. Of course.

 

“Zhang- _fucking fuck me_ -Yixing is here,” Baekhyuh hisses. “Is he looking at this direction?”

 

The guy looks like he’s high on weed, like he always does. Baekhyun’s case is rather hopeless. Kyungsoo merely shakes his head and proceeds to his own practice. He mutely creates vowels with his mouth, overemphasizing his muscular movements.

 

The entire studio suddenly turns silent. Even Baekhyun has ceased his pelvic exercise. Professor Lu has made his entrance.

 

There is nothing spectacular about the young professor, really.

 

He’s handsome, notably so. Perfect bone structures, admirable face proportion. He’s not too tall but not short either. Muscles are there but not too glaring. He could be his ty...Kyungsoo slaps himself because he’s not about superficial things.

 

“Um,” his professor seems confused when seeing so many expectant eyes looking at him. “What class is this?”

 

And he’s also one of the biggest airhead Kyungsoo knows. To think that his grade will fall under his mercy makes Kyungsoo shudder.

 

It is an uneventful class once Mr. Lu remembers that he’s teaching theatre class. His perfectly shaped eyebrows are furrowed all the time. During individual performances, his eyes follow every single move of the people on stage, calculating them. He spits criticism like venom, yet when something amazing does happen the token of appreciation comes in the form of mere twitch at the corner of his lips. Asshole.

 

Lu Han has been dubbed as one of the most problematic directors. Zero tolerance, zero mannerism, and imagination too wild for common people to digest. He strays away from blockbuster movies, opts to focus more on indie, aesthetic productions. Yet no one dares to deny his talent. He is the youngest person to ever win Palm d’Or for a neo-noir movie about an actor with severe DID whose alter-personality was his obsessive antifan.

 

“I am My Antifan” is what propels Kyungsoo forward. It broke his heart to see his parents’ dejected expressions when he announced that he will head to K-Arts for Department of Directing after _suneung_ , in the opposite of going to business school. But YOLO! Well he might not bring seven figures sum to home, and is prone to starving like many other unsuccessful artists. Still, Kyungsoo is glad that he decided to pursue his passion.

 

“So...Do Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo startles when he hears his name being called.

 

Baekhyun, the jerk, pushes him forward. Stumbling into the center of the spotlight, Kyungsoo tries to memorize his line. It slowly comes back to him, much to his relief.

 

He chances a glance at his professor. Lu Han is staring at him with polite interest. He tilts his head, silently urging him to begin. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and opens his mouth.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo fumes. _Fumes._ He can feel imaginary steam coming out of his ears _._ He doesn't know how Baekhyun can keep touching him because he must be so hot all over.

 

“You were an amazing Juliet back there.” Baekhyun pats his back conciliatory. “I mean even with the extreme crying and stuffs you’re still beautiful, my Juliet.”

 

“I'm gonna stab you in the stomach with a dull knife if you don’t stop,” Kyungsoo breathes with all the disdain he can muster.

 

“You ungrateful crab.” Baekhyun sashays away from him, hips and all that. “Oh hey, Chanyeol!”

 

“Hey guys!” Chanyeol smiles widely displaying all of his impressive teeth. He is so gifted in looking like a maniac. “Why is Kyungsoo so red?”

 

“Ignore him, he's having PMS,” Baekhyun dismisses the question. “So, how about the blind dates that you promise us?”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “It’s just _you_ , Baek. I’ve never agreed doing this. Besides, don't you already have someone you're pining on?”

 

“Yes, but he’s so high above the cloud.”

 

“He’s always high, literally.”

 

Baekhyun only shrugs. “So?” He turns to Chanyeol. “Tomorrow, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, Minseok’s friends have agreed too. You'll appreciate our picks.” Chanyeol winks creepily.

 

“Can’t wait.” Baekhyun winks back saucily. God, Kyungsoo is stuck in between imbeciles.

 

“I'll text you the place and exact time tonight,” Chanyeol says. “Gotta run for my History class.”

 

“See ya!” Baekhyun waves cheerfully. Kyungsoo merely nods at him.

 

“I thought we’ve established that Park is a weirdo?” Kyungsoo asks as he and Baekhyun enters their shared dorm room.

 

“We don’t call anyone weirdo, Soo, that is rude.” Although Baekhyun was the one who started the whole charade. “Besides, if you get past his perpetually twitchy eyes and overly-wide smile, he's okay.”

 

“You’re relying on an okay person with twitchy eyes and overly-wide smile to set you up on a blind date?”

 

“He manages to snatch K-Arts’ gym oppa,” Baekhyun states matter of factly. “I’d like to trust his judgment.”

 

“I was under impression that you’re serious about Zhang Yixing,” Kyungsoo laments.

 

Baekhyun pouts at this. “Maybe it's time to move on. It's not like he's noticing me anytime soon,” Baekhyun murmurs. “I know I'm nothing compared to that Jongin kid from Dance he’s often be seen with.”

 

Kyungsoo frowns because it's not like Baekhyun to be self-deprecating. “That Jongin kid is hot, probably. But don't ever sell yourself short. Especially not against that chronic narcoleptic.”

 

Kyungsoo might be the person who slams his friend back into the ground when he’s too high above, but it feels nice to see a tiny grin blooms back on Baekhyun’s face. “Don't worry. I’d get someone to tap this lonely ass tomorrow.”

 

Kyungsoo drapes himself over his comforter. “Good luck with that. Have fun, I'll stay in my pajamas all day.”

 

“What are you saying,” Baekhyun clucks his tongue. “You are coming too.”

 

“I never agree to join this blind date,” Kyungsoo complains. “And I'm not in the mood for socializing.” His mind keeps floating back to his recent drama class.

 

“Because of what that jerk said?” Baekhyun hums. “Soo, one criticism doesn’t mean anything. Especially not from that Lu Han, he criticizes _everyone_. You shouldn't beat yourself over it.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs lifelessly, pressing his face deeper against his bed to hide his hurt look. “He _laughed_ , Baek. He _fucking laughed_.” He cringed at the memory of that ugly, hurtful chortle. “Maybe I'm not good enough. I don't have sufficient understanding about scripts. And emotional projection. And…”

 

Lithe, but surprisingly strong hands roll him over. Kyungsoo is faced with Baekhyun angry puppy look. He instantly wants to chuckle at the ridiculous expression, but holds himself because Baekhyun is in his serious mode.

 

“Why are you studying here, going against your parents’ wish for?” Baekhyun demands.

 

“I want to direct movies,” Kyungsoo replies.

 

“Are you planning on making it big?”

 

Kyungsoo gulps because the directness of the question. Who doesn't want to make it big? Who the hell would sacrifice ton hours of sleep for meager success? Is there any aspiring directors who doesn't want to be acknowledged by the film industry? More importantly, who doesn't want to make a lot of cash? Certainly not Kyungsoo, who is sick of eating cup ramen every other day.

 

“Uh-huh. I can see those gears working,” Baekhyun says, taking in Kyungsoo’s dewy eyes.

 

“I like money,” Kyungsoo whispers irrelevantly.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Baekhyun gets up. “Do you want some of my mud mask? So our skin will look _bling-bling_ tomorrow.”

 

“Baek, I told you I'm not going!”

 

Baekhyun puts on his Hello Kitty bandana that Kyungsoo wishes was a gag purchase but sadly wasn’t. “Hm, we’ll see.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Amusement park. What are we, five.” Kyungsoo speaks in the most monotonous voice he can pull off.

 

Beside him, Chanyeol visibly deflates. The lanky boy somehow manages to shrink away and implant himself in between bewildered Chinese tourists. Baekhyun quickly brings back the scared kitten and sends Kyungsoo annoyed look. Kyungsoo glares back for a second before leaning back against the railing. Along the Yongin Ever-Line (super bad pun in his opinion), he remains silent while Baekhyun and Chanyeol being chatty.

 

“Yo, look.” Baekhyun pulls him aside while Chanyeol is off to buy them entrance passes. “I might look selfish because I forced you to come despite your adamant refusal-”

 

“Glad you notice.”

 

Baekhyun pinches his cheek to shut him. “-but I expect you to be in your best behavior. Let’s get out of that dingy room in your head and enjoy some sunshine, huh? Chanyeol had worked hard for this.”

 

Kyungsoo stares hard but Baekhyun is not one to back down.

 

“Smile, darlin’.”

 

Kyungsoo grins half-heartedly, showing the upper row of his teeth.

 

“Okay, stop that.” Baekhyun grimaces. “Emo look suits you the best.”

 

He rolls his eyes at his best friend but doesn’t say anything. He looks around the colorful entrance. Maybe Baekhyun is right this once. He _might_ enjoy this venture. And perhaps, if he’s lucky, he _might_ score a guy out of this. Kyungsoo tilts his head up and inhales Yongin’s spring air deeply. What a regretful decision, he ends up letting in too much pollen and sneezing. He’s still sneezing when Chanyeol returns with their tickets.

 

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks him, eyeing Kyungsoo’s reindeer nose worriedly.

 

Baekhyun beats him before Kyungsoo can open his mouth. “He is a part hermit. Allergic to open air.” Kyungsoo barely restraints himself from strangling the brunet.

 

“Alright.” Chanyeol just nods dumbly. “So, Minseok and Kyungsoo’s date are waiting for us by the service center inside. Baekhyun’s date is on the way, I think. Are you guys, ready?” He seems very excited, Kyungsoo can’t help but smile a little.

 

“Hell yeah!”

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun pump their fists up. Kyungsoo grunts but allows himself to be dragged by the two ecstatic puppies. He soon finds himself humming along to this retro synthpop song by girl group that named themselves a cake-something. Dang it, he’s been infected by the stupid.

 

“Look, there they are!” Chanyeol points at a pair standing before service center booth in the distance. Minseok’s green locks are noticeable but his companion makes both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun halt.

 

“Pray tell me, isn’t that Zhang Yixing?” Baekhyun whispers.

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answers. “He and his cousin are Minseok’s childhood friends. Minseok, Yixing, here!” He waves at the two guys who quickly spot them.

 

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun dreamily sighs. “You’re perfect.” Then he pulls Chanyeol down by the neck, kissing him full on the lips.

 

The poor guy immediately emits a pathetic whimper. Kyungsoo pulls the two apart but Baekhyun is already in energetic rambling mode, ignoring Chanyeol’s traumatized state. “Minseok-oppa,” Chanyeol cried out weakly. Kyungsoo doesn’t just hear _that_.

 

“I can’t believe I’m going on an amusement park date with _The_ Zhang Yixing,” Baekhyun chatters. “Am I dreaming? Is this my lucky day?”

 

“He’s Kyungsoo’s date, though.” The baffled look on Baekhyun’s face is comical. “Yours is still on his way.”

 

“What?”

 

“What is happening, guys?” Minseok’s voice greets them. Kyungsoo doesn’t realize that he and Yixing are approaching them.

 

“He kissed me!” Chanyeol rushes to his older boyfriend, plastering himself on Minseok’s side. Their height difference is glaring but Minseok’s firm grip on Chanyeol’s waist kind of giving telltale of their dynamics. Kyungsoo winces.

 

“We’ll deal with that later, baby,” Minseok murmurs darkly. Okay, Kyungsoo’s going to puke.

 

Baekhyun who’s usually into kinky shit like this is too much in his own world to notice. Basically he’s too deep in shock to notice _anything._ Kyungsoo nudges him.

 

“Oh.” Baekhyun finally sees Yixing. “ _Oh_.”

 

“Hello,” Yixing greets them amicably. “You’re from my Theatre class, right? I’m sorry, sometimes I’m oblivious to my surrounding.”

 

“Yes, I’m Do Kyungsoo,” he introduces himself. “And this is Byun Baekhyun, your date.” Beside him, Baekhyun perks up. Kyungsoo smiles a little.

 

“Great!” Yixing smiles at Baekhyun, showing his deep dimple. “Han should be here soon. He never uses his phone so we can’t really contact him.” Kyungsoo supposes this ‘Han’ must be his date (Baekhyun’s actually, but Kyungsoo is altruistic). Kyungsoo is fine with an anti-techno, he just hopes that Han is the type to wear deodorant. He hates body odor.

 

“That’s Han!” Minseok gestures to a direction behind Kyungsoo. They all turn around.

 

A guy of fair height is strolling toward them. The dark shades sitting on his nose hide half his face but Kyungsoo can make out the perfect features proportion. He is wearing thin trench coat over designer shirt and jeans. He looks casual but Kyungsoo can smell glamor from fifty meters distance. However, that’s not the reason Kyungsoo is frozen. It’s because there is a very little doubt about who the guy is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wants to go home. He’s also secretly hoping a blizzard strikes them in the midst of spring. It’s possible with the extreme climate change happening. He’s also considering running after Baekhyun and Yixing to snatch his original date back. Anything, _anything_ , to escape this awkwardness.

 

On his side, Han doesn’t seem to notice his internal struggle. In fact, he doesn’t seem to notice him at all, or showing signs that he recognizes Kyungsoo as his student. They haven’t exchanged any word save for brief self-introduction at the beginning. Han appears to be equally as enthusiastic as Kyungsoo about this blind date. Probably they can ditch the whole plan and go on their own ways.

 

“Where do we go first?” Han’s voice startles him.

 

“Uh,” Kyungsoo mumbles intelligently.

 

“How about arcade games?” Han offers. "Or do you want to visit one of those fancily-named snack stalls?” The other guy doesn’t sound particularly friendly. But his attitude isn’t hostile either. Kyungsoo is confused. “Let’s just go to the snack stall. I didn’t have breakfast.”

 

Han suddenly places a hand on Kyungsoo’s back and leads him toward one of the biggest snack booth there, near the X-Train. He dumbly follows the lead, feeling beads of sweat forming on his forehead merely because the proximity between him and his professor. Who supposedly doesn’t know who he is.

 

“One chicken skewer,” Han tells the server, a young girl who stares at him like she’s in trance. “Do you want one too? Okay, make that two. And two corn dogs, I think. I’d like a cup of caffe latte. Can you customize it? No? Alright, I’ll take it anyway.”

 

Kyungsoo snaps out from his stupor when the server states the bill. He retrieves his wallet but as he’s counting his cash, Han beats him.

 

“What are you doing? I’ll be paying.” He hands his card to the server who blushes when their hands brush just slightly. “You are my student, after all.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo replies meekly.

 

Han gives him his orders and walks away. Kyungsoo trails after him. “You’re studying at K-Arts, right? You don’t know me? You’ve taken two of my classes, though. Directing and Pre-production, am I correct?”

 

“Play Analysis and Theatre, actually,” Kyungsoo corrects him. He is very confused. _Why is today confusing?_

 

“Yeah.” Han nods, sipping on his coffee and cringing right after. “That essay about _Oldboy_ ’s explicit sexual scene? It still cracks me up every time I remember it.”

 

“Sorry, but,” Kyungsoo cuts him. “You _know_ me?!”

 

Han raises his brow. “You don’t expect me to?”

 

Certainly not. Munching on his spicy chicken, Kyungsoo senses new feeling arises within him. Annoyance. Somehow Han’s casual attitude toward him makes Kyungsoo feels annoyed. It is like the other doesn’t have trouble digesting the fact that he’s been set up on a blind date with _his own pupil_. And gosh, the ugly cackle that had sent Kyungsoo into minor depression is returning.

 

“That looks like fun!” Kyungsoo stares at an attraction that Han’s pointing. _Rodeo_. _Right_. “Come on. We can finish our food while waiting in line.” Our protagonist certainly doesn’t expect Han to actually pull him by arm to the ride.

 

Twenty minutes later, Kyungsoo no longer knows how to feel about this whole experience. The chicken skewer and corn dog he ate earlier threatening to come back up from all the tosses and turns his meager-sized body has been exposed to. Kyungsoo moves slowly because he is sure some of his screws have come loose during the wild ride. His ears half-deaf thanks to his date’s excessive screaming beside him. Kyungsoo couldn’t even _whimper_ on the bull ride because dizziness.

 

“That was refreshing,” Han comments from his side. Kyungsoo sneaks a dirty squint at him. “But maybe we shouldn’t have eaten junkfood before it.”

 

Kyungsoo only grumbles.

 

“Are you sick?” Han looks at him, his expression amused. “Do you want some paper bag?”

 

Kyungsoo swears he would punch Han in the gut if he can stand upright.

 

Han has the audacity to laugh. _The jerk_. “How about we do something tame? I heard we can pet some tiny animals in…” He checks the map. “Zootopia?”

 

“Can we ride that?” Kyungsoo gestures to two-seater flying cart that heads to Zootopia. “I don’t think I can walk far.” He needs the open, uninhibited air too.

 

But Han seems hesitant at his offer. “Um…”

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t pay him any mind and continue walking to the Human Sky ride. Few moments later Han catches up to him. They wait for their turn in silence.

 

During the ride up Kyungsoo ignores his date entirely. He lets the cool breeze sweeps over his face, careful not to inhale too much less he’s going into another sneezing fit. When they have arrived in the other side of the ride, color has returned to Kyungsoo’s face. On the other hand, Han looks a little white. Kyungsoo stares at him questioningly but he merely shakes his head.

 

“So, where do we go first?” Han asks. “I’ve always wanted to visit the safari. Let’s go there.”

 

It turns out that you have to make reservation to enjoy the attraction. Kyungsoo sulks a little but then Han pulls him to watch penguin and sea lions. His mood only soars more when Han drags him toward the petting zoo. There, he has to contain squeals when seeing all these baby animals.

 

Of course Han has to blurt something stupid to ruin the moment. “Look at those bunnies in the corner. They are having foursome!” A mother with her children gives him the stinky eye but Kyungsoo’s date is too oblivious to notice. Kyungsoo puts down the white little bunny in his arms and walks away.

 

“Hey!” Han calls. “We haven’t pet the guinea pigs!” Kyungsoo jogs faster.

 

They visit Mystery Mansion the next, despite Kyungsoo’s fear of dark places and anything that appears suddenly. People are supposed to shoot the ghosts with their laser guns. But Kyungsoo is too petrified in his seat and keeps screaming when ghosts are coming too close. Han, though, is having the time of his life. His cackles nearly drown Kyungsoo’s screams.

 

Kyungsoo stumbles out on his trembling legs, only to scream again when one of the staffs greets him on the exit.

 

The girl barely holds her smile when she offers to print candid pictures of him and Han. Kyungsoo shakes his hand but Han makes interested noise behind him and asks for two print outs.

 

Kyungsoo storms off without waiting for the other. He doesn’t have ample experience on dates but he’s positive that this is the worst date in his entire life.

 

“Do Kyungsoo!”

 

Kyungsoo turns to the left. He recalls that it is the direction to the Romanian waterfall. It is so loud there he can ignore Han’s chatters. He chances to look back and sees that Han is still following him, although he minds to keep his distance. Maybe he knows that Kyungsoo is very dangerous right now. Kyungsoo growls for a good measure.

 

The air is much fresher there, thanks to the flowing water. Kyungsoo enjoys tiny sprinkles that fall on his face. It cools down his anger a little bit. Maybe in another minute he can talk to Han in a more composed manner (that won’t threaten his grade that semester too badly), telling him that this date doesn’t work out and they should ditch it.

 

He hears squealing laughter from behind him. Turning around, his eyes widen  when he spots two little humans rocketing (literally on rocket speed) to him. Kyungsoo moves aside to avoid being trampled but he is standing too close to the pond.

 

There is a loud splash and ice cold sensation before he realizes that he is deep in the water from bellybutton down. _Fuck_.

 

A hand is offered to him. Kyungsoo looks up to see Han stares down at him. The man’s eyes are crinkling with mirth but he at least has the decency to not smile. Swallowing his pride, Kyungsoo takes the proffered hand because he _needs_ the boost. Han pulls him up, but unfortunately they don’t count the fact that Kyungsoo’s hand is wet and _very_ slippery. The second splash is soon heard. This time Kyungsoo falls back, head first into the water.

 

He regains his footing with much difficulty, spewing water from his mouth and coughing. “Fuck me,” he moans forlornly. Now, he looks not only incredibly grumpy but also incredibly _stupid_.

 

Another splash is heard and then the water around Kyungsoo ripples. He looks at Han who is grinning at him _before dunking his head under the water_. Kyungsoo can only gape when the older rises, spouting water like fountain from his mouth. The styled hair is gone, replaced by a wet dark mess that clings on his forehead. His classy attires are ruined. But the man in front of Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to care.

 

“Now we’re equal,” Han says.

 

Kyungsoo chokes then topples over. He has never guffawed that hard in his entire life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Here.” Kyungsoo accepts his lunch with a ‘thank you’. The bulgogi panini doesn’t look too appealing, but he is starving.

 

“Sorry, this seems to be the simplest thing we can eat with trembling hands.” Kyungsoo snorts and laughs again.

 

Kyungsoo and Han are sitting on outdoor eatery called Alps Kuche, trying to absorb as much sunshine as possible. The air is still chilly despite the changing season. They are bundled up in enormous (and overpriced) towels that Han bought from a gift shop to dry their soggy beings. They keep sneezing alternately yet can’t stop giggling when that happens. Apparently the earlier incident had broken the ice.

 

“We look like idiots,” Kyungsoo comments when they walk past the hundredth person who stares at them, dumbfounded. Seriously, what is so bewildering about two grown men walking around an amusement park in massive pink towels?

 

“At least we look like idiots _together_.” Han wriggles ridiculously in his towel cape.

 

Kyungsoo peers at him judgingly. “You are weird, you know that?” he can no longer hold his tongue.

 

Han chuckles. “Let me quote a Korean Herald’s article about me. ‘ _There is no chance that someone who directed such productions is a normal person_ ’. Being normal is overrated anyway.” He swipes his damp hair back in dramatic motion.

 

Kyungsoo tries to disguise his laughter. He _really_ tries. But it escapes him anyway. Before long, he is already laughing like a maniac. He might be high on something because Han is not saying anything _extremely_ funny. Han appears to be pleased of himself for triggering Kyungsoo’s laughter.

 

“Didn’t you shoot your second year project here?” Han suddenly asks. “The one about a lost child.”

 

Kyungsoo perks up at this. “You know my movie?”

 

“Of course I do,” Han scoffs. “I was the one who tried to push it through as K-Arts representative for SIYFF.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. He certainly doesn’t expect that. “Director Cho didn’t think the cinematography was good enough for it to be a contender. I couldn’t afford a decent camera back then.”

 

Han rolls his eyes. “That old man thinks that everything has to look shiny and polished to be award-worthy,” he criticizes. “Your movie was much better than the one we sent to international awards that year. It was a really good movie.”

 

“You think it was good?” Kyungsoo barks in shock.

 

“Yeah!” Han looks at him funnily. “You don’t think so?”

 

“It was my masterpiece,” Kyungsoo sighs. _Trail_ is his mastermind baby.

 

“There you have it. It had good flow from the beginning to the end,” Han continues. “And the childish narratives made it more thrilling. I think you’ve chosen a good child actor too. Is he a professional?”

 

Kyungsoo laughs again when Sehun’s bored face comes into his mind. “No, just a child neighbor.”

 

“Good choice,” Han compliments. “At least he won’t make you go bankrupt.”

 

The nine year old boy had asked for an MCM man purse that cost around 400,000 won. Yeah, totally not robbing.

 

“Have you decided what you’re going to do for final project?” Han makes a right turn. There is a very long line for the T-Express. They both watch as the train goes down the steep track. Kyungsoo winces because he’s vicariously experiencing the stomach-swooping sensation. “Well?” Han’s face is a little white when he turns at him. It’s probably the cold. They had just taken a dunk in cold water after all.

 

“I’m thinking about a romcom,” Kyungsoo admits.

 

“Romcom?” Han is fully facing him right now. “Are you being serious?”

 

Kyungsoo frowns at the other’s reaction. “What is wrong with romcom?”

 

“Eh, nothing.” Han smirks. “Except that there are millions of them produced every year worldwide. And…”

 

“I’ll punch you if you call it cliché.”

 

Han leans forward until his face is a breath away from Kyungsoo’s. Kyungsoo’s heart picks up. “It’s _fucking_ cliché.”

 

Kyungsoo throws his fist against Han’s (well-defined) belly. The other cackles like insane and definitely doesn’t notice the blush adorning Kyungsoo’s cheeks. Kyungsoo would say it is from the cold if he’d ask, anyway.

 

“Come on!” Han catches up to him after Kyungsoo left him there at T-Express’s gate. “You’ve got enough guts to explore a storyline in such novel way. Why would you choose romcom?”

 

“Because it is exciting!” Kyungsoo exclaims. They are entering the Magic Land now. “You gotta admit that romcom is one of the easiest way to get people grasp the idea of love!”

 

“The idea of love, huh?” Han gives him another of his lopsided smirk. Lines have begun to mar the area around his eyes, a telltale of upcoming laughter.

 

“I’d punch you in the face if you dare to comment on that. This time harder.” But Kyungsoo has already guffawed along.

 

“So you’d like more people to watch your productions?” Han asks when they’ve calmed enough.

 

“Of course!” Kyungsoo replies excitedly. “Movies are people’s entertainment. When I feel horrible I’d go to cinema and watch movies that are playing. It always upends my mood. I want more people to feel that kind enjoyment. Well, now I’m interested in romcom. I might be interested in horror or drama in the future. I don’t know.”

 

Han’s teasing smile has somehow transformed into a gentle quirk of his lips during Kyungsoo’s rant. Nervously, Kyungsoo begins to fiddle with his towel.

 

“Romcom can be made meaningful anyway, with a...with great punch lines, plot, actors…” he stutters and looks down. “You’ve never directed anything romantic so what you know.”

 

“Do you want me to tell you a secret?”

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head back up but Han isn’t staring at him anymore. The man is staring at a couple who walk past them, holding hands. “One movie of mine, the one with D.I.D…”

 

“I know that movie.” Kyungsoo nods.

 

“It is…” Han chuckles. “It is actually a romance story. My ex-boyfriend wrote the screenplay and acts as the main lead.”

 

“You dated Kim Jongdae?!”

 

“You’re too loud,” Han complains, pushing Kyungsoo’s face with his hand. He walks further inside the Magic Land. Kyungsoo runs after him.

 

“I’ve always liked Kim Jongdae,” Kyungsoo says, probably isn’t considerate about his confession. However, Kim Jongdae is his favorite indie actor slash screenwriter ever! “He never stars in any new production, though.”

 

“He’s back in Siheung,” Han explains in carefree tone. “He is trying to revive his hometown’s musical scene, saying he prefers to act and sing on stage than acting in movies.”

 

“You’re still in contact with him?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Han shoots back. “We’re breaking up on good terms. It is  kind of impossible to salvage our relationship anyway.” Kyungsoo feels sad for him but then Han proceeds with, “But good sex. Definitely good sex.” This guy just can’t help spewing trash. Kyungsoo clucks his tongue.

 

“How is ‘I am My Antifan’ a romance?” Kyungsoo inquires, curious.

 

“It is our entire roller coaster relationship,” Han tells him. “I am always hot and cold toward him. I can be a caring lover one time then scream at his face in the next minute. He’s the environment that surrounds Chen, the main character. Accommodating at times yet also biting back when it’s getting too harsh.” Han exhales loudly. “I’m the bad guy in our relationship. He deserved better.”

 

“It is not your fault.” Kyungsoo pats Han’s back emphatically. “You can’t help who you are.”

 

Han stares at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stares back at Han. They are staring into each other’s eyes before bursting out once again.

 

“You’re very deceiving there,” Han salutes.

 

“Your glassy eyes are amazing touch,” Kyungsoo salutes back.

 

“You’d make a good living as an actor,” Han says. “I’ve always thought you’re talented in acting.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo recalls Han’s hysteria at his rendition of Juliet. “You almost fell of your chair laughing at me when I did that act in the last Theatre class.”

 

“That Juliet one?” Han asks. “I was just very surprised that you can go out of your comfort zone at that time. You make a very convincing girl.”

 

This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t hold back his punches.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Still hurts?” Kyungsoo questions as he presses a package of melon lolly against Han’s jaw.

 

Han grimaces at the cold temperature. “Like hell. I’m not going to play with you anymore.”

 

“Good.” Kyungsoo unwraps his own strawberry lolly. He rocks his body lightly on his swing. “I’m dangerous.”

 

“Indeed.” The other has the nerve to look amused.

 

The place that they’re choosing to rest their feet is far too loud for their liking. They groan at the same time when a boy near them trips and falls down on his knees (stupid little human), bawling out loud. Their eyes simultaneously twitch when high-pitched giggles reach their ears.

 

“There’s something about children that makes me want to step on something…” Han says.

 

“And throws something…” Kyungsoo carries on.

 

“And says something inappropriate in front of these young souls.”

 

They exchange eye contact, smiling. “I hate kids!” they exclaim, earning multiple glares from parents around them. Okay, so this mini playground must not be an appropriate place to declare that, seeing the place is so _child-friendly_.

 

“I just can’t handle them,” Han whines. “Their tiny limbs that can knock out everything in ten miles radius?”

 

“And… when they are being _snotty_ , _tantrum-y_ , _know-it-all_ mess,” Kyungsoo emphasizes each adjective with fervor, squinting menacingly at nearby boy who runs crying to his mama. _Weak_.

 

“Okay, you’re obviously too into this.” Han knocks at Kyungsoo’s forehead, grinning. Han’s grinning face is so ugly that Kyungsoo can’t help but reciprocate it.

 

“It’s strange that I hate children because people around me are absolutely infatuated by them,” Kyungsoo rambles. “Take Baekhyun. He happily volunteers to watch his nephew every other weekend. Urgh.”

 

“Baekhyun is the one who’s gotten paired with Yixing, right?” Han asks for confirmation. “He’s lucky then, Yixing _adores_ children. He thinks amusement park is a wonderland. They’ll make a great pair.”

 

Kyungsoo peers at him, suddenly feeling a bit mischievous. “Y’know, Baekhyun was supposed to be your date. We just had a last minute change before you came.”

 

“Huh? What gives?”

 

“Baekhyun has been nursing a painful crush for Yixing since Ultra Dance Festival last year,” Kyungsoo explains. “So I decided to be a good friend and let him be happy for a day. Ah, right now I could be holding hands with K-Arts heartthrob at ferris wheel.” He lets out exaggerated sigh.

 

“But you got me, which is like ten K-Arts heartthrobs in one body. I’m a deadly combo. Definitely the best date you’ve ever had.” Kyungsoo is about to retort smartly at that, however once he’s looking at Han’s face he can’t help but agreeing. _This date is definitely at the top of his list for now_ (what, Kyungsoo still has a long life a head, he _might_ go for more dates in the future).

 

“Don’t you feel strange?” Kyungsoo asks, instead of replying. “I’m your student. We’re like, ten years apart or something.”

 

“For your information, I’m twenty seven!” Han says indignantly. He bops at Kyungsoo’s nose as revenge. “Of course I feel rather strange at the beginning, I mean, you’re like fifteen or something.” He sniggers when Kyungsoo squawks and slaps his arm. “But I’m the type who always lets the chip falls where it may. Besides, I’ve always found you interesting. It’s a solid reason to give this a chance. I’m glad I do.”

 

Warmth spreading around Kyungsoo’s body. He burrows himself more in his gigantic towel. “Are you always this blunt?” Kyungsoo mumbles. “You should be the one who’s embarrassed here for saying such cheesy thing, you romance hater.”

 

“I don’t hate romance!” Han protests jokingly. “Okay, maybe I do. But I can like it too once in a while.” His eyes on Kyungsoo are too… perceiving. Like he knows how much his words affect Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo looks away because he can’t afford Han to catch his unbidden smile.

 

They don’t say anything for awhile yet the quiet (save for the children screaming in the background) is welcomed, serene even.

 

“Let’s try another ride,” Han finally breaks the silent. “We have to meet the others at six, right?” He offers a hand at Kyungsoo to aid him up. Kyungsoo readily accepts it. “I’ll let you choose this time. Come on.”

 

Han doesn’t let go of Kyungsoo’s hand even after they’re back in the park’s main ground. Kyungsoo doesn’t point that out because Han doesn’t out him for pressing close against his warmth either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You have probably noticed,” Han’s voice is a mere whisper Kyungsoo barely catches. Han’s face a little green and he’s gripping the handle extremely tight. “I’m afraid of height.”

 

Kyungsoo snaps his head to Han’s direction. “What?” he yells.

 

Han’s snicker is quivery at best. “Just putting it out there. _Ouch_!” He hisses when Kyungsoo hits his side.

 

Kyungsoo looks around trying to attract the staff so they can be let out. However, just as he’s about to raise his hand, the buzzer is being sounded. Their car raises above the ground.

 

“Fuck.” Han shuts his eyes tightly. “I don’t have a god, but I suddenly wanna pray.”

 

It is inappropriate time to laugh since his date is in the brink of passing out, unfortunately Kyungsoo can’t hold it back. He reaches out for Han’s hands, gently prying them off the handle. Han opens his eyes to stare at him curiously. Kyungsoo brings those hands and presses it against his chest.

 

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo assures him. “Just look at me.”

 

As the ride progresses, Han goes paler steadily. “We’re so high above, right?” Han murmurs.

 

Kyungsoo glances down for a second. They must be at least twenty feet above the ground, but he’s not going to tell Han that. “Nu-uh. Just stare at my face.” Han jolts when they descend, probably because the sinking feeling in his stomach, but he keeps his gaze at Kyungsoo.

 

Han’s lips have turned bluish when they walk out of the attraction. Kyungsoo has to support half of his weight because his legs are trembling so badly. He actually feels bad for him.

 

“How is it?” Kyungsoo demands.

 

“Rough,” Han admits. “And yet, I’ll survive.”

 

“Do you want to sit down?”

 

“It’s okay,” Han refuses. Kyungsoo knows he’s up to something when his watery eyes begin twinkling, though. “But I think I need a hug. A tight one.” He extends his arms.

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo steps into Han’s embrace, pressing his cheek against the other’s shoulder. _Who would’ve thought that he will end up in his professor’s arms hours ago?_ Kyungsoo mused to himself. This might be going too fast yet Kyungsoo absorbs everything easily.

 

“Still feeling sick? Do you want some paper bag?” Kyungsoo teases.

 

Han groans. “Should’ve known that my words will bite me back.” There is zero malice in his voice. He secures his grip around Kyungsoo, inconspicuously sniffing at his hair.

 

“I haven’t washed my hair,” Kyungsoo confesses.

 

“I know, it stinks.”

 

Kyungsoo wants to smack him for that retort but he is far too comfortable at the moment. Well, he will have plenty opportunities later. He hopes.

 

Han pulls back a little to gaze at him.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asks when he’s just standing there without saying anything.

 

“I think I’m going to kiss you.”

 

Kyungsoo’s heart does a somersault inside his ribcage. “I don’t put out on a first date,” he says in fake disgruntlement.

 

“Even a peck?” Han inquires.

 

“Hm, maybe.” Kyungsoo shrugs. “If you’re being a good boy.” He doesn’t foresee a brief touch of soft lips against his own. He glares at Han who just grins cheekily at him.

 

“Ah!” Han lets him go. “I’m revived.”

 

“That’s harassment!” Kyungsoo accuses.

 

“Not if you like it.”

 

“Who says I like it?” Kyungsoo challenges.

 

Han nods at his head. “Those red ears can’t lie.” He cackles when Kyungsoo cups his traitorous ears. “Come on. Let’s walk back to the main gate. I believe the others are waiting.”

_So it is over_. Kyungsoo thinks rather dejectedly.

 

The walk back to the entrance is slow. They are basically dragging their feet at snail pace, as if unwilling to let go their moment together. Well, Kyungsoo is indeed unwilling, if he has to admit. But he doesn’t know if Han shares the same sentiment. The interest that Kyungsoo believes is there could be mere reflection of his own feelings.

 

Han unceremoniously halts, making Kyungsoo who is lagging behind bumps into him. The entrance is visible already, Kyungsoo notes.

 

“Is this going to be over once we pass that gate?” Han asks. “Because I think you’re an okay person to spend time with.”

 

Kyungsoo feels his lips stretch wide involuntarily. He must be doing that stupid heart-shaped smile (Baekhyun has coined that term) again.

 

“I think you’re not bad either,” Kyungsoo replies, nonchalantly.

 

Han smirks. “Give me your phone.”

 

Kyungsoo fishes his phone (that luckily survived earlier downfall, thank god for Samsung’s waterproof phone) from his pocket. He hands it to Han who immediately fiddles with the keypads. He spends quiet a time with it, his fingers clumsily move around the screen. He returns his phone after few minutes. Kyungsoo stares at his phone, finding that Han has saved his number and named it with hanja characters.

 

“I’ve made a call to mine with yours, so now I have your number too,” Han tells him. “I don’t usually use my phone but I think I will utilize it more often in the near future, yeah?” He wiggles his eyebrows disgustingly.

 

Kyungsoo can’t do anything but pulls him by his collar and kisses him.

 

“That was nice,” Han murmurs when they are apart.

 

Kyungsoo snorts. “Let’s go.” He tugs at Han’s arms, herding them toward the entrance.

 

“Guys!” Baekhyun waves excitedly when he spots them. Apparently Kyungsoo and Han are the last people to come.

 

“What’s with the towels?” Minseok eyes the bright pink towels that are still sitting on the two’s shoulders curiously.

 

Kyungsoo exchanges a look with Han. “We had minor accident, that’s all,” Kyungsoo answers cryptically. Han nods in agreement.

 

The others tease them both, trying to pry but they don’t budge. Night soon falls. Minseok reminds Han and Yixing about a family dinner in nearby location. Chanyeol will tag along too, apparently a regular in Minseok’s family outing. The couple try to persuade Kyungsoo and Baekhyun into joining, but they politely refuse. It might be too pushing it.

 

“I guess we’ll see you later in campus,” Baekhyun says to Han and Yixing, particularly to the latter. Only the cousins who walk them back to the shuttle bus, Minseok and Chanyeol are getting the car.

 

“Be careful on your way back,” Yixing replies gently.

 

It’s entertaining to see Baekhyun blushes red like tomato. He wrings his hands then drags Kyungsoo to the direction of their bus. Kyungsoo quickly waves at the two guys.

 

“I can’t control my body around him,” Baekhyun whimpers, more like to himself.

 

“Hey, Baek!” They turn around. It’s Yixing.

 

“Do you need something?” Baekhyun asks nervously.

 

Yixing doesn’t say anything. Action speaks louder than words, he engulfs Baekhyun in his arms and presses his lips steadfastly on Baekhyun’s. Kyungsoo’s best friend emits embarrassingly loud yelp but presses back harder.

 

Kyungsoo turns to look at Han who has also observed the scene with the same bewilderment. They shake their heads at the same time, exasperated, but understanding enough to give the pair their moment.

 

“I’ll text you later,” Han mouths from a far. Kyungsoo beams.

 

Kyungsoo glances at Baekhyun and Yixing, gasping when he sees _tongues_. He breaks them apart like a vicious second main lead right then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“It was perfect,” Baekhyun sighs into the night. “You just had to pull us apart right when we’re getting to the good part!”

 

Kyungsoo throws his bolster at him. “I saved you both from public indecency charges!”

 

Baekhyun huffs. “I guess I’m not the only one happy with how things turned out today,” he says.

 

Kyungsoo’s phone vibrates on the nightstand. He grabs it before turning to Baekhyun. “What do you mean by that?” He checks his phone. He’s just received a new message. He taps ‘read’.

 

“Yixing and I saw you several times at the park, y’know,” Baekhyun reveals, his tone teasing. “But I guess you and Prof Lu were too deep in your own bubble to notice us. Never have thought you’d have hots for the professor.”

 

“Life’s strange, isn’t it?” Kyungsoo replies. He is grinning wide to his phone.

 

 

_Coffee break? Monday at 10 a.m.? I’m paying. -H_

_P.S.: this way we can start our own romcom so you won’t even think about directing one._


End file.
